Where Is It?
by silvaaeterna
Summary: So many characters, so many little moments - a series of 100-word drabbles about the daily misadventures and untold encounters of our favorite characters, plus all the minor ones that we tend to forget. Updated at random and open to suggestions.
1. Matsuda and L

**A/N: **Written for the Muse Bunny's _"Where is it?" _prompt. This is going to be a series of 100-word drabbles, and the first few will all be on this same prompt. I have to tame my neglected fanfic muses somehow, and besides, these are fuuuuuuuun. XD

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note, in case you can't tell.

*******

**Drabble 1 – Matsuda and L**

"Oh man! Where _is_ it?" Papers flew off the desk, and Matsuda sighed loudly in frustration.

"Do you mean this, Matsuda-san?"

The flustered rookie looked over to L, who held up a cupcake with a small plastic card stuck to the bottom. Matsuda rushed to his side, rambling apology at the ready, as L gingerly plucked his police ID off the dessert. He studied it for a moment before licking the icing off the grinning photo.

"You should be more careful," L advised, dropping the card casually onto the desk. Matsuda blushed furiously and picked it up without a word.


	2. Light and Sayu

**A/N: **Same prompt as before. :3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Death Note.

***

**Drabble 2 – Light and Sayu**

A devious smirk was already forming on Light's face as the news began. Slowly, he pushed a pen's ink cartridge up through his desk drawer, lifting the false bottom to reveal...

Nothing.

His face contorting with rage, he yelled, "Where_ is_ it?!"

"Can't believe _high schoolers_ actually go for this kinda stuff," Sayu giggled, stepping through the doorway with the Death Note dangling from her hand. Light's jaw dropped.

"H-how..," he stuttered, "d-did you...?"

"You think I don't know your lame tricks by now?" She tossed him the notebook, leaving her brother dumbfounded as she skipped out of the room.


	3. L and Mello

**A/N:** Same prompt. This one is Whammy's House era, though. How else could I get L and Mello in the same room, eh?

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own Death Note. Working on it, though. ;)

*******

**Drabble 3 – L and Mello**

His bedroom door opened without warning.

"All right, Mello, where is it?" L demanded, shuffling through the doorway with a sour look on his face. The child sat straight up on his bed, his dirty face turning immediately angelic as L approached him.

"Where's what?" Mello asked innocently.

L wiped some of the pilfered chocolate from his cheek, holding up the stained finger as proof. Mello reddened, ashamed eyes gluing themselves to the floor.

"I'm sorry..." L sighed and affectionately patted the small boy's golden hair.

"Next time I visit," he promised, "I'll bring enough chocolate for both of us."


	4. Gevanni and Mikami

**A/N:** Ah, it's the first Mikami thing I could think of, and he's barely in it. I'm very open to requests, by the way. I may not fill them immediately, but my muses _are_ quite hyperactive nowadays... ^^;;

On a halfway relevant note, why is there no Mikami x Gevanni stuff? It seems more likely than all the Gevanni x Near I've come across...

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing save these mere hundred words!

***

**Drabble 4 – Gevanni and Mikami**

Gevanni panted, barely out of sight. He heard Mikami opening his locker around the corner, and hoped his hasty retreat had left nothing noticeably out of place...

"Huh?" he heard him mutter. "Where is it?"

Gevanni's heart pounded furiously.

"Oh, _here_ it is..."

Mikami shut the locker, and Gevanni heard footsteps starting towards him. He panicked – the routine-oriented man never went this way! Thinking quickly, he turned to fidget with the locker behind him. He gave a polite nod as the young lawyer passed.

Only when left alone did he wonder about the strange smile he'd seen on Mikami's face...


	5. Mello and Matt

**A/N:** Yay, it's 4am fluff! And c'mon, you _had_ to know there would be MxM stuff in this series, because I adore them to the point of obsession.

**Disclaimer:** I'd want for nothing if I owned just these two characters out of Death Note, but alas, I still own nothing.

***

**Drabble 5 – Mello and Matt**

"Where the hell is it?" Mello growled, stomping up behind the redhead.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Mels." Matt turned to face the fuming blonde, who stared wide-eyed at his crotch.

"Just take it, if you want it so bad," the gamer teased. Mello huffed and shoved his hand down the front of his jeans. Matt grinned mischievously at the blush rising on his friend's cheeks.

"What were you doing with this anyway?" Mello grumbled, pulling the large bar of chocolate free. Brushing stringy bangs aside, Matt gently kissed his scarred brow.

"Just keeping you close to me."


	6. Mikami and Light

**A/N:** No prompt this time, just Mikami being his creepy perverted self. :3

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own a thing.

***

**Drabble 6 – Mikami and Light**

Soft shuffling as the phone switched hands. A puff of breath came to his ear as static.

"_...Speaking."_

So regal and confident, yet guarded. Could he...

"Are you God?"

Not a breath could be heard in the pause, only an amused hum. An anxious shiver rippled down Mikami's body, his hand slick and sweaty against the phone.

"_Yes."_

His voice, _Kira's_ voice. The simple syllable dripped off his divine tongue with delicious self-assurance, shaking Mikami to the core. Every inch of him tingled with sacrilegious excitement.

Yes, this was his God, and he would enjoy serving him.


	7. Soichiro and Mello

**A/N:** Oh yeah, we're totally back to the prompt again. And maybe this little moment doesn't work in continuity, but I don't care because I thought it was a cool idea. XD

And sorry (again!) to any SDmDN readers that might still be hanging around! ._.;; The way classes are going, I'll probably still be working on my novel for another month or so, and I just can't give fanfics much attention until that's done. I'm so sorry to keep you guys waiting, but... the hiatus continues. T-T

**Disclaimer:** Still don't own a thing, peoples.

***

**Drabble 7 – Soichiro and Mello**

Yagami saw his name with the eyes of a shinigami, his face with the eyes of a father. Already "_Mihael"_ waited for death in unsure handwriting, but one thought refused to let him write "_Keehl" _– he looked the same age as Sayu.

"Where is it?" he suddenly demanded. "Where's your childhood? Your innocence? " The old man knew how odd it sounded, but he had to know... Could he do this? Did Mello - did _this boy_ really deserve to die today?

Mello ran his thumb over the large red button, and he began to laugh.

"I left that in England. "

_  
Boom._


End file.
